vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic rules
Traffic rules deal with the way in which motor vehicles may be operated on public roads, covering issues such as which side of the road cars are driven on and how fast they are allowed to move. Side of the road Drive on the right *'Aethelnia' — drives on the right side of the road. * — drives on the right side of the road. * — drives on the right side of the road. * — drives on the right side of the road. *'Somery' — drives on the right side of the road. *'St. Samuel' — drives on the right side of the road. *'Trinia' — drives on the right side of the road. Drive on the left *'Lendosa' — drives on the left side of the road. *'Feniz' — drives on the left side of the road. *'Mari'im' — officially drives on the left, having inherited this rule from the country's time as a Lendian colony. However, as few people have motor vehicles, and roads are frequently narrow and crowded with pedestrians, this rule has little impact in practice. *'Rovens' — drive on the left side of the road, inherited from the Guwimithian Empire. There are rumours the Pataki region has ordered cars to drive on the right to distinguish the region region as a nation of its own, yet it is more likely that there are too few dual-direction width roads in the region. *'Feniz - Ulnovabad': **as in Castronovia *'Utania' — drive on the left side of the road, inherited from the Guwimithian Empire. *'Xochimechatl' — drives on the left side of the road, having inherited this rule from the country's time as a Lendian colony. Speed limits *'Aethelnia' **100-160 km/h on motorways, depending on traffic intensity and time of day. **50 or 80km/h on canton roads, depending on multiple factors. **30 or 50 km/h in cities *'Feniz' **100 km/h on multiple-lane highways/motorways/autobahns **70 km/h on hard-surface roads **40 km/h on soft-suface roads (like desert tracks) and off-road **30 km/h in cities *'Feniz - Ulnovabad': **as inherited from Cimera *'Fora Rifo' **no speed limit *'Lendosa' **100 km/h on highways or on country roads **50 km/h in cities * **65 mph on highways **55 mph on rural roads **5-30 mph in cities & suburban streets *'Mari'im' **50 km/h everywhere *'Rovens' **120 km/h is the maximum speed, permitted on many national highways and freeways **75 km/h is the "main road" speed **60 km/h is the "standard" speed **40 km/h is applied in some suburban streets ***Speed signs are routinely ignored in Rovens except around Haastadt and the east coast * **85 mph on the White Coast Expressway only **75 mph on other expressways (often reduced to 45-50 mph in urban areas) **60 mph on most other two-lane roadways (reduced in urban areas) **50 mph on single-lane roadways (reduced in urban areas) **40 mph on unpaved roads (nation-wide law) *'Somery' **110 km/h on motorways **70 km/h or 90 km/h on country roads **50 km/h in populated areas *'St. Samuel' **130 km/h on highways **60 km/h on country roads **50 km/h in cities *'Trinia' **100 km/h on highways **75 km/h on country roads **50 km/h in cities *'Utania' **120 km/h is the official national maximum speed, but it is 110 in Lasanne and Nystonia states **80 km/h on many main roads, 70 km/h is also common, 75 km/h in Utani B'yan state **60 km/h is the "standard" speed in all states, the assumed speed if there are no speed signs **50 km/h in populated areas, 40 km/h in some jurisdictions *** There are almost no speed signs in Savana state and no designated traffic police *'Xochimechatl' **Varies between jurisdictions Category:Law Category:Transport